


The Steven Universe Multiverse

by DJShy



Series: The Multiverse Collective [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multiverse, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJShy/pseuds/DJShy
Summary: The multiverse theory, by its very nature, means that every headcanon, pairing, AU, situation, setting, and whatever else of all various degrees of quality are canon somewhere, even if it's not canon where you want it to be.Let's take a look at some alternate realities from the Steven Universe side of the multiverse, shall we?





	The Steven Universe Multiverse

> _"The multiverse, also known as a maniverse, megaverse, metaverse, omniverse, or meta-universe, is a hypothetical group of multiple universes. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The different universes within the multiverse are called "parallel universes", "other universes", or "alternate universes"."_-[Wikipedia](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiverse)

The multiverse theory, in its simplest explanation, is the idea of an infinite amount of infinite possibilities and changes each existing within its own universe. Every possibility and every combination of possibilities existing side by side, metaphorically speaking. An endless sea of events and places that are sometimes similar, sometimes different, and sometimes neither from our own. The multiverse in its entirety is so vast, huge, and massive, and some find its best used within the world of fiction.

  
  
Have you ever had a passing thought about a funny change to the script to Steven Universe? Within the confines of the multiverse, there is a place where it happened, no matter how far fetched it may or may not have been. Within the multiverse, every interpretation is correct somewhere. A world where Steven was a chronic fourth-wall breaker? There's a universe for that. A universe where Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl are replaced with Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot? It exists. A place where the Uncle Grandpa episode was canon to the show? It's canon, just not to the canon that everybody knows about. How about a location where all three possibilities were real to themselves? Yes.

  
  
So please, come with me as we take a glimpse into an unknown amount of endless possibility. Come with me on a journey of infinite "what if" questions.

  
  
Come with me and see into the Steven Universe multiverse.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire idea behind this is to have some fun with writing short story "what if"s. If anyone has any ideas for chapters or wants to write a chapter, feel free to let me know.


End file.
